


There's nothing quite like true love's kiss

by Here_Im_Free



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Smut, Memory Loss, True Love's Kiss, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Im_Free/pseuds/Here_Im_Free
Summary: The pain of losing Robin was just too much, so Regina drinks a potion to forget her true love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	There's nothing quite like true love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for the inspiration for this story. A couple years ago a friend read a story with this premise and the ending wasn't what she wanted, so I wrote this for her instead. If anyone knows who wrote the original story please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the ride, I wasn't really sure where to break the chapters up, so you're just getting one really long chapter.
> 
> <3

Regina was determined to forget this ever happened. This stupid heart of hers had learned to heal too late and look what it had gotten her. Nothing but another broken heart, well that ended now, she was going to go back to her blissful existence before Robin, of Henry and her budding alliance with the Charming’s and their not entirely insufferable daughter. Miss Swan had originally been a thorn in her side when she first got to town, being Henry’s birth mother and all. That didn’t matter now though as Henry’s affection for her hadn’t lessened any, in fact it had grown when she, somewhat reluctantly, accepted Emma’s help.

That’s what Regina wanted now, to go back to all of that, free from her now shattered heart, and so she drank, a memory potion specifically designed to forget her true love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina woke like any other day, ready to get Henry to school and make her way into the office. She rose, got dressed, made her way to the kitchen, poured her coffee and began getting Henry’s breakfast ready. At 7.17am Regina called up the stairs, “Henry! You’re going to be late!” she cocked her head but no noise was coming from the young man’s room. She placed her coffee cup on the counter and made her way upstairs. She rapped on Henry’s door as she slowly opened it, she poked her head around the corner and her mouth dropped open, his bed was made and room spotless.

She flew into a rage, where was he! Her son wasn’t the type to sneak out, he was a good boy and always ran events past her. She raced down the stairs, grabbing her coat, keys and purse before flying out of the house and into her car. She would check Granny’s, her office and the school, but first she’d have to speak to the nitwit at the police station. She rang through and was answered on the first ring,

“Sheriff’s station.” No identifier as to the speaker, Regina was so over the incompetence of these fairy-tale characters turned towns folk, “Sheriff Humbert, you must always identify yourself when answering the phone, not just the location.” A chuckle came down the line, “Are you playing a joke your Majesty?”

Time froze, Regina knew that voice, it was Charming and had he just called her your Majesty? How was he out of the coma and how did he remember the Enchanted Forest. He would ruin everything if he was aware, so she spoke with as much authority in her voice as she could muster, “David. Do you know where my son is?”

He spoke without pause as if this was a normal everyday conversation for them, “Last I saw he was at Granny’s.”

The sheer absurdity of what was happening wasn’t lost on Regina as she thanked him for the information and put the gas pedal to the floor.

Arriving at Granny’s she was near frantic to make sure her little boy was ok, after all an 11 year old shouldn’t be leaving the house without informing his mother where he was going. She was going to hug and scold him in equal measures. She flung the front door open and almost screeched his name, “Henry?!” Granny appeared from the walkway between the kitchen and the rest of the diner, “He just left for school Regina, is everything ok?”

“Fine, and it’s Mayor Mills, if you don’t mind.” With that Regina turned on her heel and left the diner in a flurry. As she hit the pavement outside she felt a spark of her anger manifest as a lick of flame on her palm. Her breath caught, that’s impossible, there’s no magic here.

Snuffing out the flame she climbed into her car forgetting for a moment that she was franticly chasing after Henry. Her phone lit up, she glanced at the screen, an incoming message from ‘Swan’ who was that? She had no time to figure out which fairy-tale character’s new name she’d forgotten, she had to find her son. Which of course was going to be difficult now that her car had decided to not start. Regina tried to call through to Billy, who of course wouldn’t answer his phone.

Out of ideas Regina called the school to ensure Henry is indeed safe and present. She’ll deal with the reprimand tonight. So instead she walks across the square to the Mayor’s office and settles in for a day of paperwork. Despite this town and job being made up, Regina quite enjoys being Mayor, she chuckles to herself as she thinks, ‘It’s like the job was made for her’. Which is technically true, but she didn’t know she would have enjoyed it quite so much being a pencil pusher.

As the paperwork on her desk began to disappear Regina let her mind wonder back to this morning when she’d touched her magic. She wanted to do it again to feel that surge of power but couldn’t be sure that nobody else was around, regardless of the locked door. She resolved to visit her vault after Henry went to bed tonight and revisit it.

Being a Thursday Regina knew that Henry would want to eat dinner at Granny’s, that was always their special treat, but if he had been there for Breakfast, Regina wasn’t sure it was good for him. Not realising the time she was shocked when her door began to rattle as someone attempted to open it, a soft “Mom?” came through and Regina was practically running to unlock the door for her son. Upon opening the door Regina couldn’t believe her eyes, this wasn’t her son, her son was 11 years old. This boy, or rather young man looked to be about 16.

As Regina began to come to, Emma and Henry both looked on with concern while the Charming’s were less than impressed with her theatrics. They had all come to Regina’s Office when she hadn’t been at the diner for their Thursday “family” dinner. The budding truce did have some growing pains, but having dinner as a family once a week was something they’d all agreed upon.

Regina blinked up into dual sets of Hazel eyes, one belonging to her son, or so she thought, and one belonged to a blonde lady she had never seen before, even in the Enchanted forest. Regina went to sit up and the lady put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, “Regina I think you should take it easy.”

Not in any mood to be nice Regina snapped back “And who are you to tell me what to do?”

Emma snapped her hand back so quickly it was like Regina’s word had scolded her flesh. Pain flashed across her features quickly before being quickly hidden behind a mask of indifference. She shrugged and got off the couch to join the Charming’s. Henry helped his mother into a sitting position and she just stared at him.

Slowly Regina took in her surroundings, both Snow and David were there, holding hands as usual, well that was usual before the curse, they shouldn’t even know each other. Then that blonde lady standing with them, she looked enough like Charming to be related, but how Regina had no idea. She turned to her son, and raised a hand to cup his cheek, “Henry?” she breathed not daring to say it above a whisper.

“Yeah, Mom, what’s wrong? You didn’t come to Granny’s for Family dinner.” Henry leaned in closer and whispered, “Please mom, don’t push them away again, they’re really trying.”

Emma even though she wasn’t supposed to heard what Henry whispered to Regina, knowing that this conversation wasn’t for their ears she motioned for Snow and David to follow her out of the room. In the hall she turned to them, “Is it just me, or is Regina acting strange?”

Snow nodded, “Very strange indeed.” David’s brow was furrowed as if trying to remember something. Which Emma noticed, “Dad, you have something to add?”

David lifted his face to meet her eyes, “This morning Regina called the Station looking for Henry and she called me Sheriff Humbert. I thought she was joking, but what if she doesn’t remember?”

The three of them reopened the office door to Regina shaking her head, Emma interrupted, “Do you know who I am?” Regina looked towards them, “I’ve just been informed by my son that you’re his birth mother, the Saviour and the offspring of these two.” She waved a hand in Snow and David’s general direction. Snow appeared concerned now and pulled a chair forward to sit in front of Regina, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Regina laughed bitterly, “The last thing I remember was Henry appearing in my office door having aged 5 years overnight.”

Snow shook her head, “Before today.”

So, Regina recalled the last few days, boring office work, getting Henry ready for school, dinners with Henry. Trying to remember the names of everyone in the town, even though she’d been here for 28 years the new names hadn’t stuck in her mind. The room lapsed into silence after Regina finished, Emma, David and Snow giving each other worried looks.

“Whatever it is, just tell me, I can see the three of you looking at each other.” Regina felt that ever present lick of anger flare as the Charming’s and this lady who was apparently Henry’s birth mother decided if she needed to know something about her own life.

To everyone’s surprise it was Henry that spoke up first, “Mom, yesterday we were at a funeral,” He paused, searching his mothers face for any signs of recognition before continuing, “For Robin Hood.” He said the name like it should mean something to Regina, she turned to look at Emma and then the Charming’s in turn, seeking some assistance. Emma was the next to talk, “Robin, Zelena’s baby’s father,” Emma also paused, “Your true love?” She posed it as a question not sure if this was the best way to jog Regina’s memory.

Feeling completely lost for the first time in her adult life Regina stood and stormed across the office, “So you’re telling me that in the last 5 years, Henry found out about the curse, found you, Emma, his birth mother, who just so happens to be the offspring of the Charming’s and the saviour who breaks the curse I placed on the Enchanted Forrest,” Nods around the room, “You all have found it in your heart to forgive me and somehow we’re now,” Regina’s mouth quirks at the idea, and she almost snarls out, “a family and I found my true love who’s having a baby with another person.” Snow pausing her nodding and opens her mouth, but Regina holds up a hand to stop her before continuing, “But this man is now dead.” The nodding resumed at Regina’s final statement, somewhat less enthusiastically.

Regina nodded, lost in thought, of course that’s what would happen when she found her true love. He was already involved with another woman and then he died. Typical. Her happy ending it seemed had been short lived. Though it did beg the question why, or even how, had she forgotten that, or the last 5 years for that matter. Then it dawned on her, Gold, or if he was now aware of the curse Regina supposed he went by Rumplestiltskin. Charming wasn’t as stupid as Regina gave him credit for because he was the first one to come to the same conclusion as he ground out, “Gold.” This made Regina pause, “He doesn’t go by Rumplestiltskin?” Emma shook her head, “He’s one of the few that like his new identify, somewhat.” When Emma didn’t elaborate, Snow chimed in, “Let’s go pay him a visit.”

Entering Gold’s shop, Regina wasn’t sure what to expect, the fact that the shops hadn’t changed was somewhat of a comfort, in an odd way. She didn’t know why but she let Emma take the lead as they walked into the shop together. It was just the two of them, both of them agreeing that Henry didn’t need to see this and the Charming’s offering to take him to Granny’s for a much needed dinner was an offer they couldn’t refuse. Well at least Emma didn’t appear to be hindering Regina’s mothering of Henry, it seemed they were on the same page for that, which made Regina wonder what else they would be on the same page with. Regina gave her head a mental shake, not the time to be thinking about that, she needed answers and Gold was going to give them to her.

“Gold?” Emma’s voice rang out in the shop, the only other noise the bell above the door as it closed behind them. 

“Yes Deary’s?” Gold said materialising from the back room. 

It had always given Emma the shivers that Gold always knew just who walked into his shop, even without cameras. 

“Why did you curse Regina?”

“Now why would I go and do a thing like that? The mother that raised my grandson?”

Regina felt those words like a blow, “Grandson?!” She all but shrieked.

“Why yes deary, looks like you’ve got a lot of catching up to do, but I can’t help you, maybe you ought to look a little closer to home.” With that chilling statement Gold turned on his heel and re-entered the back room without a second glance. 

Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. “He hasn’t changed one bit, just as cryptic as ever and always loves to drop the bombshells. I assume Rumple’s son would be Henry’s father then, seeing as how your lineage is impeccable.” 

The glare that Emma turned on Regina both excited and stunned her, the blonde had a temper that appear to run hot. Regina wondered how her eyes would look when they were affectionate or loving even. Another mental shake of her head had Regina refocusing and listening as Emma explained, “Yes Henry’s father was Rumple’s son, he was a good man, much better than Rumple or I deserved.” The hitch in Emma’s voice sent a stab of pain into Regina’s chest, “I’m sorry dear, it must have been hard to lose him. But I don’t doubt that you were worthy of such a love.” 

Had Emma just heard Regina right? Since when did Regina give her compliments and if it was since her memory had been erased, maybe Emma didn’t want her to get it back. This side of Regina was intriguing, someone that Emma could see herself being friends with, maybe even outside of their current relationship of being Henry’s moms. Though it did beg the question, why, when Emma had first got to town Regina was not this person, she was still the Evil Queen, vindictive and spiteful, so where had that woman gone. Emma knew she was starting to let her guard down and mentally picked it back up before this other version of the Queen was able to manipulate her.

Heading back to Granny’s, Emma explained a bit more of what had happened over the past 5 years, leaving out minor disagreements they’d had over Henry of course. Mostly she explained why there was a kind of truce between the Charming’s and the Queen, obviously the main reason was Henry, but Emma filled Regina in on the times she had helped them and the times she’s thwarted them of course, but it was usually some grand plan of Regina’s just so she could save the day. As they turned into the garden outside Granny’s, Leroy was just exiting, he nodded to the ladies and said, “Mayor Mills, Sheriff Swan.”

Regina rounded on Emma, “You’re Swan? You’re the one that text me this morning. I thought it was one of the residents of the Enchanted Forrest’s new name that I forgot, but this makes more sense.”

Emma chuckled, “Yes it was me, and you never actually replied!” Emma playfully hit the Queen’s arm and jerked her head in the direction of the dinner, “Come on, they’ll be waiting.”

Later that night after putting Henry to bed, Regina and Emma were in Regina’s kitchen puzzling over what Gold had said. “Closer to home, what could that even mean?” Emma wondered aloud. 

“Well you said that lady Zelena was my sister, maybe she did something to my memory?” 

“Plausible, shall we pay her a visit tomorrow?”

“Miss Swan,” started Regina, and when this brought a smile to Emma’s face Regina changed what she was going to say, “why are you smiling?” 

Emma shook her head, “It’s nothing really, it’s just that that’s what you used to call me, before all of this happened.” That brought a smile to Regina’s face as well, “Well obviously some things don’t change, but regardless you don’t have to babysit me, I’m quite capable of handling myself.”

Regina’s gaze was so intently focused on Emma’s that Emma found it hard to look away, not that she tried very hard. In that moment Emma, to her shock, found herself smirking and only just caught herself before she said “But what if I want to handle you?” 

Regina was none the wiser to what Emma had almost said and thankfully steered the conversation elsewhere “So where does this Zelena live?” 

Emma was still lost in her own thoughts so hadn’t heard Regina’s question. Regina saw the far away look in the blondes eyes, so she rounded the kitchen counter and stood over Emma. “Miss Swan?” Regina hadn’t meant too, but she’d said her name as a question which in turn sounded concerned for the blonde, which in all honesty she was a little concerned that Emma had just zoned out on her. Emma turned her head and looked up into Regina’s brown eyes, had they always been so vibrant, so full of life? Emma didn’t suppose she’d ever actually been this close to Regina before, unless they were fighting of course. Regina quirked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for a response. “Sorry?” Emma all but choked out. 

“Where does Zelena live?”

“Farm house, on the outskirts of town.”

Regina’s eyes softened, “Thank you.”

The next morning after Regina had sent Henry off to school she made her way to Zelena’s house. She knew the house well, during the 28 years she had lived in the town, that she could remember, she often thought about buying the property, it would make a perfect location to retire, away from all the insufferable fairy-tale folk and their antics. Now she couldn’t think of anything more depressing, a life of isolation was no longer for her, not with Henry and Emma in her life. Regina’s eyebrows knitted together, had she really just included Emma in her happiness. It must just be because the blonde was part of Henry’s happiness. Yes that’s what it was, Emma would be around for Henry, nothing more. Of course if that was to differ, Regina yet again had to give her head a mental shake, she couldn’t think about that, she had to find out what happened to her memory first and foremost. 

Zelena was no help at all, she’s spent about 10 minutes laughing at Regina for having fallen pray to a forgetting curse. And then proceeded to tell Regina how much stronger she was than the brunette, before finally telling her that she hadn’t cast or given Regina anything. Regina found herself walking into the Sheriff’s station and slumping down in the chair next to Emma’s desk. As she sat an involuntary groan escaped her lips and she sunk her head into her hands. Emma looked up from the paperwork she was completing to see Regina’s forlorn face before it fell into her hands. Emma placed a reassuring hand on Regina’s thigh, “I take it Zelena wasn’t helpful?” She prompted. 

Regina peaked her face out from behind her hand with a look that said, ‘you think?’ Which she followed up with “oh Miss Swan I’m so glad you’re our Sheriff, with your deduction skills the town will always be in safe hands.” 

Emma smiled, Regina’s brand of sarcasm was always something she had found enduring about the brunette. Yes she admitted, even when it was directed at her. Emma waited for Regina to elaborate but nothing was forthcoming. She realised then that her hand was still on Regina’s leg, she suddenly felt self conscious, and leaned back in her chair as she removed it, blushing slightly. Regina felt Emma remove her hand by the sudden lack of warmth spreading through her body but she didn’t miss the slight blush that had crept onto the blonde’s face. This brought a smile to the brunette, from everything Zelena had said, the constant was that Emma wasn’t phased by anything, of course the other constant had been that Zelena was better than Regina, but that was beside the point. The point here was that Regina had gotten under Miss Swans skin and to Regina’s surprise, she liked this side of Emma, not that she knew much about her, just what people had told her of their past.

Clearing her throat Emma asked, “So where to next?”    
Regina sighed, “You’re the detective, you tell me.” 

Emma was surprised that the words held no malice, no sarcasm, Regina was genuinely asking for Emma’s help. Again this new side to Regina was something, Emma had to admit, she liked.  _ Close to home  _ that’s what Gold had said. Emma rolled it around in her head. Then it hit her, “Your Vault!” Regina lifted her head, which had fallen again. “You think I did this to myself?”

Emma shrugged, “It’s as good a lead as any.” Regina was inclined to agree, though she doubted she would have done this to herself, but again Regina didn’t really know who she was before this had happened.

In the back of her mind Regina knew that she obviously trusted Swan because she knew about the Vault. Absentmindedly Regina wondered how many other people knew about the vault. Previously it had been her most highly kept secret, yet here she was following in Emma’s wake as they made their way to the vault. Enjoying the view, Regina found she had no desire to catch up to the other woman and was content to let her lead. 

Entering the Vault Regina took the lead and illuminated the space with her magic, one thing she wasn’t aware of was that Emma too was throwing her magic into the space to light it up. They reached the bottom of the stairs and both turned to the left, toward Regina’s brewing station. Which, to their surprise was fully set up. They shared a look and stepped toward the station in unison, rounding it on opposite sides to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of the ingredients on display.   
“What kind of potion would you make with this?” Emma quired.

Regina raised her eyes to watch the blonde’s reaction, “A memory potion Miss Swan.” Regina turned, she would have left herself a note for any kind of memory loss, so where was it. Emma saw her turn away from the table and begin searching for something else. Emma opened her mouth but Regina beat her to it, “If I had done this to myself, I would have left a note.” 

Emma turned again towards the table and smirked, “Like this one?” 

Regina practically materialised at Emma’s side and plucked the note from Emma’s fingers, she opened it and scanned the note quickly. It was smudged with what she can only assume were tears;

_ If you’re reading this, then the potion’s worked and I’ve been able to forget about Robin, but of course, we can never let anything go can we? I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now but what we took was a memory potion, specifically designed to forget Robin, our True Love. Believe me it’s not something you want to remember, this pain, it’s worse than Daniel. So cheers, to forgetting this, I hope it’s better on the other side. If you need help ask Miss Swan, Emma, she’ll know what to do.. _

A low whistle came from behind her and Regina became keenly aware of Emma standing behind her, evidently reading over her shoulder. The proximity and body heat radiating from Emma began to do things to Regina’s body she thought long gone. Then when Emma whispered in her ear, “Apparently the old you had confidence in me, who knew?” 

Trying in vain to stop her involuntary shiver, Regina stepped forward towards the table and turned to face the blonde. The distance helped elevate some of the desire building inside Regina, but the half smirk on Emma’s face almost made her reach for the blonde. 

Trying to level her racing heart, Regina read and re-read the letter. Robin, she had tried to forget Robin, but she’d forgotten more than that. Snow said that Robin wasn’t originally in Storybrooke, he’d been brought here about 2 years ago. She’d forgotten a whole 5 years, not just 2. Without lifting her eyes from the paper Regina asked, “Emma did we meet Robin 5 years ago?”

Emma was silent long enough for the brunette to think she wasn’t going to answer, as she raised her eyes she saw that Emma was deep in thought, “No. I don’t remember him from that time, I had just got to town though, so it could be that I’m just forgetting his face in a crowd.” 

Regina stood up and began making her way to the stairs, but was stopped by a hand on her arm, “What did you figure out?” 

“Oh nothing Dear, just another dead end.”

Emma quirked her head, “You can’t lie to me Regina.” Regina turned her head to look at Emma, and Emma could have sworn the brunettes eyes dipped to her lips for a brief moment before meeting her gaze. They stood like that for seconds, minutes, an hour, Emma wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t letting Regina out of the Vault before she told her what was going on. With a sigh Regina whispered, “You.” 

Perplexed Emma replied, “Me? What about me?”

Sighing slightly more audibly, like she was trying to explain something complicated to a child Regina said “Miss Swan you just said it yourself, you came to town 5 years ago.”

The weight of what Regina said hit Emma like a dump truck. Her hand fell from Regina’s arm and her mouth popped open in shock, she couldn’t even form a proper sentence and sputtered out, “You, potion, true love, me, what?” 

Regina took a step towards Emma and grasped her hands, “It’s ok dear.” And with that she ascended the stairs and headed back to her mansion. 

For once Regina was grateful that Snow had taken Henry. She sat on the floor in her kitchen, scotch open beside her, tumbler half empty in her hand. She’d thought that fate had played a cruel trick when giving her Robin and then taking him away all too soon, but apparently he hadn’t even been Regina’s true love, just a different kind of cruel trick. Regina knew her history, she didn’t need to know about the past 5 years to know that could never be erased, even if the Charming’s were learning to forgive her, there was no place for their daughter to love her. 

~~~~~

Emma couldn’t even begin to comprehend what had just happened. She somehow made her way to her car and had remained there for so long that her father called to make sure everything was alright. She’d brushed him off, letting him know all was fine when all she felt was turmoil. Regina’s logic was sound, the potion she’d taken was to forget her true love, and the only thing that had changed 5 years ago was when Emma had come to town, but it didn’t make the information any less difficult to swallow. It was common knowledge that people could have more than one true love, her first being Neil and then she thought Hook, but what if that wasn’t the case. What if it was Regina. Emma couldn’t deny the Queen was attractive, it was something Emma had noticed the first time she’d met her, and she cared for her, deeply, but could it be true love. 

Without thinking Emma punched a number into her phone, she needed to talk to someone about this and who better than the town therapist. Of course Emma hadn’t realised the time and woke Archie up, but he was instant that Emma now come on over. So without disclosing who this new potential love interest was, she explained the situation, though of course Archie saw right through her, “Emma,” he started lacing his fingers together and placing them on top of his knee, “you know, I’m sure, that we don’t pick who we love, the heart wants what it wants. You’re going to have to look inside yourself and find what you truly want. Both Hook and the Queen have evil in their past, but you’ve already forgiven them both for their wrong-doings. You can love two people, but you won’t ever be  _ in love  _ with two people at once.” He stated this so matter of factly that Emma could hardly disagree.

Emma dropped her head in concentration. She didn’t care about Regina’s past, hell, she had a shady past herself. It wasn’t quite as bad as the Queens, but it wasn’t a walk in the park either. Yes in the past Regina had tried to kill her mother, but that was a misunderstanding and if Snow and Regina had already worked past that it shouldn’t matter to anyone else and for the past 5 years Regina had tried to make up for everything, not that she remembered. Then since waking up this time Regina hadn’t tried to roast anyone alive or snap any necks on her road to vengeance. No she had let it all go, her only concern being Henry, their son. Regina was a part of Emma’s family, had been for a long time and Emma couldn’t imagine it any other way.

It occurred to Emma that she hadn’t once thought about Hook since Archie had told her to look inside herself. As much as it scared her Emma knew that that was an answer in itself. She snapped her head up to meet Archie’s all knowing smile, “I’ll take that as a confirmation that you’ll know what to do Sheriff.” With that he stood, offered his hand and walked Emma out of his apartment, offering some kind words as she left, “Everyone deserves love Miss Swan, now go get your girl.” 

Thinking back to the past few days Emma couldn’t suppress her smile, the errant thoughts she’d been having about Regina were obviously all tied in with this curse. A way for her to come to terms with it before actually having to confront it. Being honest with herself Emma was a bit giddy at the thought of having the Queen come undone at her fingertips and maybe later with her mouth. Having the Queen writhe beneath her in pleasure was something Emma was definitely looking forward to. The thought of the Queen bringing her to the edge as well set Emma’s blood on fire. That feeling alone would have swayed Emma’s mind if she hadn’t already been set, she had never felt this way about Killian and she was too young to understand the full extent of everything when she was with Neil.

~~~~

Around 2am Regina picked herself up off the kitchen floor and dragged herself upstairs. She caught sight of her reflection in the vanity in her room but couldn’t bring herself to care as she fell into her bed face first. She hadn’t felt this empty, ever. When she lost Daniel and the weeks and months that followed she had turned to vengeance which had fueled her for years. With that gone and the only person to blame being herself, she fell into despair. 

Being horizontal didn’t bring any relief from the crushing pain in her heart, it seemed like sleep was going to evade her for the night. Well if that was going to be the case she may as well make use of her time. She made her way to the bathroom, slowly as the world was violently spinning. Began removing her makeup before she had to remove the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl. Which she proceeded to hug and woke at 6am still clutching with Henry softly soothing her back.

As she came around Henry spoke up, “Mom are you ok? I saw the bottle of Scotch downstairs, did you drink that whole bottle?”   
Regina tried to clear the fog that covered her mind, “I believe so, what are you doing here, I thought your grandparents were taking care of you.”

“They dropped me off to get ready for school and when you weren’t awake I came looking for you.” 

Regina smiled and rose from her where she’d spent the night. Looking in the mirror she was surprised at just how much of her makeup she had managed to remove before throwing up. Turning back to Henry she again smiled, “Let’s get ready for the day ahead.”

Heading downstairs Regina was indeed surprised to find she had polished of a whole bottle of scotch. Thank goodness it wasn’t her bottle of 70 year old scotch, that wasn’t going to be wasted on a night like last night. She retrieved the bottle and tumbler from the ground placed them on the sink, she would take the bottle out as they left. The coffee machine whirred behind her, smelling of absolute heaven. That would surely alleviate the pounding headache behind her eyes.

Regina poured some coffee into a mug and headed back upstairs to get herself presentable. She first removed the last traces of yesterday’s makeup and then began applying a whole new face. She had wallowed overnight and that’s all she would allow herself. Miss Swan had Killian and once again Regina was alone, it seemed to be her fate, so she had to come to terms with it she supposed. 

Henry, the dear, had also made Regina a coffee and brought it into her room just as she was finishing up her other cup. He also brought some pain killers and a large glass of water which he offered first. How he knew what to bring her she wasn’t sure, but chalked it up to Emma’s influence or there was also a possibility that she had something to do with it in the last 5 years that she’d lost. Right now it didn’t matter, her son was taking care of her and that made her heart swell, maybe everything wasn’t so bad, as long as she had her son. She finished getting ready and made her way downstairs, both empty mugs in hand. Once in the kitchen she prepped Henry’s lunch and waited for him to come downstairs.

Leaning against the counter, drinking her third cup of coffee and still waiting for Henry, Regina almost dropped her mug when the front door sprang open and Miss Swan charged in like a bull in a china shop. “Miss Swan! I’m not sure if they have such things were you’re from but it’s called a closed door for a reason!” 

Emma paid her no mind and crossed the foyer and kitchen in 6 easy strides. Now standing before Regina all the wind seemed to disappear from Emma’s sails and she became somewhat self conscious. 

Regina, unable to help herself smiled at the shy expression now on Emma’s face. “My dear, you clearly had something to say when you burst into my house uninvited, so out with it.” Regina didn’t dare let herself hope, but her heart squeezed in anticipation regardless. Emma was here, in her house, the morning after coming to the conclusion that they were meant to be together. Regina internally scolded herself, Emma had Hook and who knew if they were meant to be together as well. The timeline was all screwed up thanks to her, but maybe, just maybe, Emma would pick her. She had to stop thinking like this, getting her hopes up was never a good idea. 

Emma, determined as ever, lifted her face to meet Regina’s gaze, she searched the other woman’s eyes, hoping to see…. what she didn’t know, but not the cold and calculating look she was currently faced with. Regardless, Emma had come here to tell Regina and that’s what she would do. “Regina, I….” where was she going with this. Why hadn’t she planned something to say, why had she just rushed over here. She broke eye contact and searched the room, looking for anything else and then she saw the empty bottle of scotch on the counter. She quirked an eyebrow, “Big night?”

Regina turned her head to follow Emma’s gaze, which of course had found the liquor bottle.

“I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about my drinking habits Miss Swan, now what can…” she didn’t get to finish her question as her lips were suddenly preoccupied.

Not being able to help herself and seeing no other way out of this situation as words were apparently failing her, Emma kissed Regina. Softly at first, cutting off whatever Regina had been saying, she hadn’t been listening anyway. After a moment she pulled away, aware that Regina had not responded to her kiss. Emma searched the brunettes face. Which was blank.

Emma had kissed her. Emma. Had kissed. Her! Emma had chosen her, over that stupid pirate. Regina couldn’t even put more than that thought together. But why did Emma pull away and why was she now staring at her quizzically. Then Regina realised, she’d be so shocked that she hadn’t responded at all. It must have felt like kissing a, Regina didn’t know what, but not another living breathing human. Focusing in on Emma, the warmth of her hand in Regina’s, a small smile spread across her face. She reached for the blonde, intending to pull her in when Henry yelled down the stairs, “Mom! I can’t find my English textbook. Have you seen it?” 

Regina groaned softly which pulled a chuckle from Emma and Regina vowed she would hear that sound again before she let the blonde leave. 

“Yes dear it’s here on the counter. Your mother dropped it off, you left it at your grandparents.”

“Nice save” Emma breathed. Regina only realised how close they stood as Emma’s whisper ghosted across her skin and stepped to the side as Henry made his way into the kitchen. 

Emma was keenly aware of Regina’s body as she stepped away and in that moment she mentally berated their son for his timing. Emma had seen the lust in Regina’s eyes, and heat had instantly pooled low in her body. She plastered a smile on her face, “Hey kid, shouldn’t you be heading to school?”

“I will now that I’ve got this!” He said triumphantly holding up the textbook, “You ready mom?” He turned towards Regina with an expectant look. She hesitated and glanced towards Emma, “Your mother and I have some business to discuss, will you be alright to walk?” 

Henry shrugged, “Yeah that’s cool, I can listen to my podcast on the way!” With that he stuffed the textbook into his bag and gave both woman a hug before making his way out the door.

Both woman turned towards each other, resting their hips against the counter. Emma raised her eyebrows, “Business to discuss, hmmmmm, I think I’d much rather do something else with my mouth.” As she said this she reached out and grabbed Regina by the lapel of her suit jacket. Their bodies were flush against each other, Emma still slightly leaning on the counter. “Oh Miss Swan,” teased Regina, “Whatever could you mean?” This time when Emma leaned forward, so did Regina, as their lips met a burst a colour appeared behind Regina’s eyes as her memories replayed in her mind’s eye. Meeting Emma for the first time, realising who she was, trying in vain to kick her out of town and stop her breaking the curse. Then the more painful memories, loving Robin, Marion coming back, which turned out to be Zelena, having Robin again only to lose him. All of these memories, regardless of the pain behind a lot of them were beautiful. They were who she was, the story of how she found this wonderful woman in her arms.

Emma pulled away from Regina, lips swollen and panting. A smile played on her lips, “Your Majesty you don’t disappoint.” Regina traced a finger along Emma’s lips, imagining hers to be the same shade of red. “My dear, have I ever disappointed you?” Leaning into the Queens touch Emma replied “Only if you don’t take me to your bedroom.” 

A small chuckle escaped the Queens lips, “Well then Miss Swan, follow me.” Grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling her from the counter Regina delighting in the warmth spreading through her. She felt the loss of Robin keenly in her heart, and couldn’t stop the swell of emotion that brought tears to her eyes. “Hey, we don’t have to,” Emma started, wiping the tears that had overflown onto Regina’s cheeks. This only brought on a new wave of tears from the brunette, but she stilled Emma’s hands on her face. 

Regina searched the blonde’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and tenderness radiating from them. “After all I’ve done to you and your family, how can you stand there and love me?” 

Emma, concerned by not only the tears but the confession opened her mouth to respond and then her brain caught up, “You remember?” She gasped.

With a sad smile Regina replied, “I remember.” 

Shaking her head Emma chuckled, “Then I guess it’s true love, and without everything playing out exactly as it has we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” She was always amazed at the Charming’s willingness to forgive her and see the good in her, she was glad that annoying trait had been passed onto their daughter.

Wiping the last of the tears from her face Regina grasped Emma’s hands again and with a mischievous smile she said “Now where were we?” 


End file.
